powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armored Tokens
The Armored Tokens are a set of key-like devices, used by the A.S. Rangers. Overview Shaped like prehistoric animal heads, the Armored Tokens can butterfly open for Armor Mode, where the neck base forms a shield as the crest forms either an arm wielding a weapon or an exaggerated specialized arm. The stronger GreaTokens increase the armour's coverage to the chest and the other arm not wielding the weapon that activates it, while the shield is replaced with the head/heads of the Armorzords on one or both shoulders. Forming a Zord head, a Token, once in Armor Mode, turns around to reveal the Zord head. This is only seen with the GreaTokens with known Armorzords. History *to be added List of Armored Tokens . *'Blue Token' - Used by A.S. Blue; holds the spirit of the . *'Pink Token' - Used by A.S. Pink; holds the spirit of the . *'Green Token' - Used by A.S. Green; holds the spirit of the . *'Black Token' - Used by A.S. Black; holds the spirit of the . *'Gold Token' - Used by A.S. Gold; holds the spirit of the . *'Sheather Token' - Used by Sheather; it is a of the Red Token. KSR-Red RyuSoul.png|Red Token KSR-Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Red Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Blue RyuSoul.png|Blue Token KSR-Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blue Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Pink RyuSoul.png|Pink Token KSR-Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Pink Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Green RyuSoul.png|Green Token KSR-Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Green Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Black RyuSoul.png|Black Token KSR-Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Black Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Gold RyuSoul.png|Gold Token KSR-Gold RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gold Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Gaisoulg Ryusoul.png|Sheather Token KSR-Gaisoulg Ryusoul (Knight Mode).png|Sheather Token (Armor Mode) - Auxiliary= These Armored Tokens are used by the A.S. Rangers to unlock special arm-mounted armaments. *'Power Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack and increase their attacking power, as well as slash energy crescents freely. *'Stretch Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible, and as an armament it allows one to stretch their arm freely. *'Gravity Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity, manifested as an energy ball & chain latching onto the target and weighing them down. *'Speed Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. *'Hard Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. *'Hear Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. *'Stink Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to create a stinky fog around them. *'Zoom Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enhances the sight of anyone who uses it, giving them telescopic Zoom that can help them locate a person or object. *'Muscle Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enlarges the arm muscles of its user to gigantic proportions and enhances their strength. *'Shrink Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone to shrink his/her target. *'Glare Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows the user to produce a powerful flash of light. *'Fog Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows the user to produce a mist capable of reversing petrification. *'Soft Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows the user to make anyone or anything lighter in weight. *'Return Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to repSwell recently broken objects. *'Answer Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to get the answers from any person by putting them into a sleep-like trance where they'll answer questions truthfully. This extends to them during unconscious moments. *'Bright Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to create a polished floor on any surface, polished enough to reflect the Sun's light as a distraction. *'Sniff Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enhance the user's sense of smell. *'Swell Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows anyone who uses it to inflate the target like a balloon and send them Softing skyward. *'Camo Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token allows its user and/or anyone around them to become invisible. *'Double Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to manifest a duplicate of either him/herself or any object. *'Dizzy Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to make anyone spin. *'Sleep Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to make anyone fall asleep. *'Dry Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to Dry any moisture. *'Fluff Token' - Holds the spirit of the Armorzord ; this Armored Token enables its user to soften any objects or walls. KSR-TsuyoSoul.png|Power Token KSR-TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Power Token (Armor Mode) KSR-NobiSoul.png|Stretch Token KSR-NobiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Stretch Token (Armor Mode) KSR-OmoSoul.png|Gravity Token KSR-OmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Gravity Token (Armor Mode) KSR-HayaSoul.png|Speed Token KSR-HayaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Speed Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KataSoul.png|Hard Token KSR-KataSoul (Knight Mode).png|Hard Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KikeSoul.png|Hear Token KSR-KikeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Hear Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KusaSoul.png|Stink Token KSR-KusaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Stink Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MieSoul.png|Zoom Token KSR-MieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Zoom Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MukimukiSoul.png|Muscle Token KSR-MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Muscle Token (Armor Mode) KSR-ChiisaSoul.png|Shrink Token KSR-ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shrink Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MabushiSoul.png|Glare Token KSR-MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Glare Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MistSoul.png|Fog Token KSR-MistSoul (Knight Mode).png|Fog Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KaruSoul.png|Soft Token KSR-KaruSoul (Knight Mode).png|Soft Token (Armor Mode) KSR-GyakuSoul.png|Return Token KSR-GyakuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Return Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KotaeSoul.png|Answer Token KSR-KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Answer Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MigakeSoul.png|Bright Token KSR-MigakeSoul (Knight Mode).png|Bright Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KunkunSoul.png|Sniff Token KSR-KunkunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Sniff Token(Armor Mode) KSR-PukupukuSoul.png|Swell Token KSR-PukupukuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Swell Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KakureSoul.png|Camo Token KSR-KakureSoul (Knight Mode).png|Camo Token (Armor Mode) KSR-FueSoul.png|Double Token KSR-FueSoul (Knight Mode).png|Double Token (Armor Mode) KSR-MawariSoul.png|Dizzy Token KSR-MawariSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dizzy Token (Armor Mode) KSR-NemuSoul.png|Sleep Token KSR-NemuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Sleep Token (Armor Mode) KSR-KawakiSoul.png|Dry Token KSR-KawakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dry Token (Armor Mode) KSR-YawarakaSoul.png|Fluff Token KSR-YawarakaSoul (Knight Mode).png|Fluff Token (Armor Mode) - Power-Up= These Armored Tokens (mainly called GreaTokens) are used by the A.S. Rangers to unlock special power-up armors. *'Blaze GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of Blazetro Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Blaze Armor, which has fire-based abilities. *'Volt GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of Spinovolt Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Volt Armor, which has lightning-based abilities. *'Cyclone GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Cyclone Emperor Megazord. It enables access to the Cyclone Armor, which has wind-based abilities. *'Shine GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Shineptor Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Shine Armor, which has light-based abilities. *'Murk GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Murkptor Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Murk Armor, which has darkness-based abilities. *'Cosmic GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Cosmoptor Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Cosmic Armor, which has both light & darkness-based abilities. *'Wish GreaToken' - A legendary Armored Token said to have been the root of the ancient dispute that led to the defection of the Sea Branch of the Dino Guild from the Land Branch. It was known to grant any wish. It was the compressed Armored Token of the Wishing Armorzord, who fled to the sea after its powers caused the dispute. *'Smash GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Smachy Armorzord & Smachy Totzord; based on a . It enables access to the Smash Armor, which has earth-based abilities. *'Freeze GreaToken' - Holds the spirit of the Pterice Armorzord; based on a . It enables access to the Freeze Armor, which has ice-based abilities. *'Ultra GreaToken' - It enables A.S. Red to access his final form, which maximizes and combine the powers of all of the Armored Tokens and GreaTokens. KSR-MeraMeraSoul.png|Blaze GreaToken KSR-MeraMeraSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blaze GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-BiriBiriSoul.png|Volt GreaToken KSR-BiriBiriSoul (Knight Mode).png|Volt GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-ByuuByuuSoul.png|Cyclone GreaToken KSR-ByuuByuuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Cyclone GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-KagayakiSoul.png|Shine GreaToken KSR-KagayakiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Shine GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-KurayamiSoul.png|Murk GreaToken KSR-KurayamiSoul (Knight Mode).png|Murk GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-CosmoSoul.png|Cosmic GreaToken KSR-CosmoSoul (Knight Mode).png|Cosmic GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-Kanae Soul.png|Wish GreaToken KSR-Kanae Soul (Knight Mode).png|Wish GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-DosunSoul.png|Smash GreaToken KSR-DosunSoul (Knight Mode).png|Smash GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-HiehieSoul.png|Freeze GreaToken KSR-HieHieSoul (Knight Mode).png|Freeze GreaToken (Armor Mode) KSR-Max Ryusoul.png|Ultra GreaToken KSR-Max Ryusoul (Open).png|Ultra GreaToken (Armor Mode) - Legendary Rangers= These Armored Tokens are based on the Zords, specifically those belonging to the Red Rangers, of the teams preceding the A.S. Rangers. *'Dino Charge Token' - Holds the spirit of the Red TyrannoZord; this Armored Token enables its user to summon the Dino Charge Megazord . KSR-KyoryugerSoul.png|Dino Charge Token KSR-KyoryugerSoul (Knight Mode).png|Dino Charge Token (Activated) - Miscellaneous= These are Armored Tokens that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'Amber Token' - The raw, amber form of the Armored Tokens. *'Blank Token' - The initial form of the auxiliary Armored Tokens. KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul.png|Amber Token KSR-Hajimari no RyuSoul (Knight Mode).png|Amber Token (Armor Mode) KSR-Blank Ryusoul.png|Blank Token KSR-BlankSoul (Knight Mode).png|Blank Token (Armor Mode) }} Unused Armored Tokens These are Armored Tokens that have sounds programmed into the DX Fossil Morpher and DX Dino Edge, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Auxillary= *'Fragrant Token' *'Piled Token' *'Billowood Token' *'Jingling Token' *'Large Portion Token' *'Merry Christmas Token' *'Happiness Token' *'New Year’s Token' *'Love Token' *'Toothpaste Token' *'Rock-Paper-Scissors Token' *'Fortune Token' *'Summer Festival Token' |-| Power-Up= *'Billowood GreaToken' *'Jingling GreaToken' |-| Legend Power Rangers= *'Mighty Morphin’ Token' *'Wild Force Token' *'Ninja Storm Token' *'Dino Thunder Token' *'S.P.D. Token' *'Mystic Force Token' *'Operation Overdrive Token' *'Jungle Fury Token' *'RPM Token' *'Samurai Token' *'Megaforce Token' *'Super Megaforce Token' *'Beastly Spy Token' *'HT Token' *'Ninja Strike Token' *'Royal Beast Token' *'Cosmo Rescue Token' *'Thief Brigade Token' *'Justice Patrol Token' |-| Toy Variants= *''to be added'' |-| Miscellaneous= *'Power Rangers Token' *'Kamen Rider Token' *'Hero Hour Token' *'New Hero! Token' *'Birthday Token' Notes *The design of the Armored Tokens has a slight similarity to the Legendary Ranger Keys of the 20th season Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *This is the first set of collectables to have a lifespan. Gallery RyuuSoul-Collection-PV.jpg|A Collection of Armored Tokens Red-RyuuSoul000.jpg|T-Rex Knight with the Red Token KSR-Scene-0000006.jpg|Stretch and Gravity Tokens in use. See Also *' ' - Super Sentai counterpart in .